This invention relates generally to a shoulder strap retainer and, more particularly, to a shoulder strap retainer for attachment to clothing worn on a person's shoulder.
Straps are employed to support many types of receptacles from the shoulder of a person carrying the receptacle. Examples of receptacles that utilize shoulder straps include handbags, camera cases, diaper bags, etc. Although such shoulder straps usefully free the user's hands for any desired activity, they are plagued by one particular problem. Since most persons possess slightly sloping rather than perfectly horizontal shoulders, the straps tend to slide downwardly on a shoulder. This tendency is accentuated by any movement of the person utilizing the strap. As a result of the sliding tendency, the receptacle is either dropped or the user must make tedious periodic readjustments of the strap on his shoulder.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a retainer that can be easily secured to the clothing worn on a person's shoulder and will reliably prevent slippage thereon of a strap supporting a receptacle.